Murders, Twin On High
by JadeAburame
Summary: When Janine finally gets a craving for blood, she makes a mistake and kills an ex-marine. Then when NCIS comes to investigate, the Cullens, Volturi, The Quileutes, and another Coven are in danger.
1. Accident

**Chapter 1: Accident**

**"Janine, what have you done? Jasmine asked.**

**I shook my head to figure out what she was talking about. My vision finally cleared. There lying there was Deputey Aronald. He was an ex-marine. Retired because he got his eyes plucked out in an interagition.**

**I had just feed from him. Me? The half vampire half shape-shifter. What's mom and dad going to say?**

**"I'm sorry." I told Jasmine.**

**Jasmine sighed, "It's not your fault. No one knew you would ever have a craving for blood."**

**"What's mom and dad going to say?" I asked.**

**"Marcus will be relieved and Selene will not care." Jasmine said.**

**"Ugh, why couldn't your parent be as predictable when you first had craving for blood?"**

**"Dadd went balistic, mommy said, 'Great the family will be so pleased.'"**

**"Which they were." I reminded her.**

**Yes and they will be so happy for you." She tried to cheer me up.**

**We left the body and headed back to the house.**

**"Yes, uncle Aro and uncle Cauis will be so pleased." I said, trying to my face emotionless. I was had a nack for it. I get it from dad.**

**"That's it, think possative." Jasmine sang.**

**"You wish."**


	2. Mission

**Chapter 2: Mission**

**"Hey Ziva." Abby said as she made her way toward Ziva's desk.**

**"Hi Abby." Ziva said.**

**"Guess what?" She asked. Abby seemed excited for this, but deep down she was dreading.**

**"What?" Ziva asked, not wanting to play guessing games.**

**"Tony, Mcgee, are you listening too?" Abby sang.**

**"Only if you want us too." Tony said, trying to pretened as if he hadn't been listening in the first place.**

**"Sure, I'm all ears." Mcgee said, putting down the stack of papers he was just going through.**

**"Were going to Forks, Washington." Abby Announced.**

**There was silence.**

**"Why?" Mcgee asked.**

**"Why do you think, Mcgee?" Gibbs asked, as he turned the corner.**

**"A mission?" Tony asked.**

**"Yes, there was a marin killed there. Cptain Aronald Sparks." Gibbs said.**

**"Why is Abby going?" Ziva asked.**

**"Because were going to be investigating their. Sherif Swan dosent want the body removed from the town, but has allowed us free rain to do what we need to do find the killer. He one hundred percent believes it was a murder." Abby explained.**

**There was silence.**

**"Come on, let's go." Gibbs asked.**

**"Boss." McGee started, but stopped.**

**"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.**

**"The director wants to see you in her office."**

**"Wait for me by the car." Gibbs said, before going toward the stairs.**


	3. The Young Ones

**Chapter 3:  
The Young Ones******

"When Renesmee Claire Cullen turned sixteen, she was told everything about her parents that was not told to her sooner. She was already in love with Jacob so the Imprint wasn't a problem.  
At this time Selene, Sam Uley's sister, who had been living with her grandparents sense she was five, just came for a visit. She wasn't even there for a day and the Shape-shifter gene took effect.  
Also at this time Marcus, Alec, Heidi, and Demetri came to visit. They ere suppose to check on Noah's and Renesmee's progress. Noah and his had moved in with the **Cullen's**** after the battle with Volturi. They get frequent visits from Noah's father and sister. Leah had imprinted on Noah. Besides Leah, Noah's father and sisters haven't meat any of the pack members.  
So on Renesmee's birthday she had the wolf pack, the Volturi, the Cullen's, and Noah's entire family there. Selene Imprinted on Marcus, Seth Imprinted on Noah's youngest sister, Artic, Embry Imprinted on Noah's oldest sister, Jaclyn. Noah's father and Aro seemed way too pleased.  
Not even a year later; Renesmee and Selene were pregnant. They both went into labor on the same day.  
The Cullen's, Quileute pack, and most of the Volturi were in the lobby. Only the fathers were aloud in.  
Renesmee and Jacob had a baby girl, who they named, Jasmine Chimakuan Cullen Black.  
Chimakuan means 'family' in Quileute. She has long dark brown hair and eyes.  
Selene and Marcus had a baby girl named Janine Elizabeth Rosemary. She had shoulder length brownish red hair and ****dark eyes****.  
Jasmine and Janine have grown up together as sisters. They are the babies of the families and still after sixteen year, they still are. Even though they hate it so much.  
Everyone's married now and Janine and Jasmine were so happy when they found out Emily was pregnant, both girls swear that they all waited this long just to torture them, but they couldn't be more wrong.  
The real reason was because they were just nervous about how the babies would come out the two girls were still a mystery even of they didn't show it. With all the mixed breeding no one was sure of anything any more. ****Renesmee and Jacob**** weren't just being careful and Selene and Marcus didn't care if they got pregnant or not, but stopped at Janine.  
Sam and Emily were the first to give in and a month later Rachael and Paul and then two months later Noah and Leah.  
The family made sure Jasmine and Janine understood that just because they were going to have more babies does not mean they were going to stop treating them like the babies of the family. Just like Renesmee still gets special treatment.**


	4. After the Excitement

**Chapter 4: After the Excitement**

**I was so glad when everyone finally went home. Even the wolves were bad. Uncle Aro was so thrilled he called the Volturi and told them everything. He was on the phone an hour, and then there was the, none stop praise.  
The only ones left in Cullen house; were the ****Cullen's**** themselves, their imprints, Noah, his family, their imprints, and Aro.  
"Uncle Aro, why do you insist on staying here?" I asked, "With dad here, the Volturi only have two leaders almost full time."  
"I can't stay away from you that long, baby." He told me. He and my parents were the only ones allowed to call me that. "Besides, Cauis has it going just fine and I'm only a call away and its only part time."  
"When is uncle Cauis going to visit?" I asked.  
"Hopefully in a very long time" Rosalie said.  
We were all sitting in the living room. The Cullen's had gotten a bunch of couches and recliners and arm chairs for the living room. They made the living room and dinning room bigger, with the entire guest becoming more and more.  
Everyone was sitting with their soul mate except Jasmine, myself, and uncle Aro. None of the Volturi Guard had a soul mate. Jasmine wanted one terribly.  
My mind flashed back to seeing the Deputy on the ground. It looked like someone had beat him to death. I had always been the best at physical things and Jasmine had always been the smart one. According to Carlisle, she's supposed to grow up like she was half Vampire and half human and then when she turns 16 or sometime after; her wolf gene would take effect. There was no doubt it would, with all the Vampires around. I was the unpredictable one, like today.  
"Wait," Edward said, "You killed Deputy Arnold?"  
**_**Wonderful, the praise will finally stop.**_**  
"Nice job kid." Emmett, "For a blind guy, he's good."  
"Not good, Emmett." Rosalie said, finally someone comes to my rescue.  
"The police will be all over this. Knowing Janine, it'll probably look more like a murder then anything else." Jasper said.**

**"They are." Alice said, "Bella, your father has hired the instigators he knew. NCIS. Gibbs team. He'll be calling in one to ask if they can stay here."  
There was a pause. Then all hell broke lose.  
"They can't stay here?" Emmett roared.  
"It'll be the death of our kind." Aro and dad yelled.  
Everyone, but Jasmine, Carlisle, and Esme were shouting from left and right.  
"Quiet." Carlisle called.**

_**'I'd like to make my self believe  
that planet earth turns slowly'**_****

Carlisle's ring tone went off. It was Fireflies from **Owl City****. It was the only "now" band he listened to. He loved them, thinks their music is creative.  
Carlisle answered the phone and put it on speaker.  
"Hi Carlisle, it's Charlie." Charlie said.  
"Hello Charlie, how can I help you?" Carlisle asked.  
"Deputy Arnold Sparks was found dead this morning."  
"That's awful."  
"Yes it is. Do you know of the agency NCIS? ****Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team****?"  
"I do believe so."  
"Good. I have invited them to solve the murder." Charlie announced.  
"A very wise idea."  
"I was hoping if they could stay at your house or one of your houses. You have a lot of room and considering you're a very good doctor you could help. Also they'll be in the woods, which was the body was found."  
"We would be honor to have them." Carlisle said.  
Shock spread across everyone's features, but mine Alice's, and Edward's. Why was everyone so worried? It would be easy and fun not to let the team not find out who we are.  
"Thank you, ****Carlisle****." Charlie said, before saying their farewells.  
Soon Carlisle hung up the phone.  
"Carlisle, why?" Jake asked.  
"Because we have no choice, if we didn't say yes, there'd be suspicion."  
"Yes." Bella said, "With dad already a frequent visitor and knowing somewhat about what we are, things could get crazy."  
"This is bull." Emmett said.  
"Language." Rosalie, Bella, and Esme ordered. They looked at Jasmine and I.  
"Relevant to what this situation is, we have to go with it." Carlisle said.**

_**AN: Please REVIEW**_


	5. AN

_**AN: I am very sorry that I have not been able to update any new chapters. I don't have a very easy assess to a computer, let alone internet. I hate waiting for updates too, but I'm trying my best. Please forgive me……**_


	6. Arrival

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

** Ziva pulled the car to a stop in front of Forks hospital.**

** "Nice, Ziva." Gibbs commented.**

** "Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva said, getting out of the car.**

"**She drove good..." Tony said in disbelief as everyone else made their way out of the car.**

** "I guess it was bound to happen eventually." Palmer said.**

** Once everyone was out of the car, Gibbs lead the way into the hospital. At the front desk, Chief Swan was waiting.**

** "NCIS." Gibbs said, holding up his badge.**

** "Ah." Charlie said, "I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of police."**

** "I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is Special Agent Danozo, McGee, and David." Gibbs introduced.**

** "Doctor Mallard, but call me Ducky." Ducky said. "And this is my assistant, Mr. Palmer."**

** "I'm Abby." Abby said, cheerfully, taking Charlie's hand and shaking it.**

** "It's nice to meet all of you." Charlie said, "Let me take you to the body."**

** Charlie lead them to the elevator that took them to the basement. After going along the basement hallway, they reached the morgue.**

** Charlie opened up a container and out came the body.**

** "There he is. Looks like he got the hell beat out of him, but he died from blood loss. We suspect that the blood loss was caused by all the scratch marks on his and tearing along his arms." Charlie explained.**

** "These marks on his arm look like teeth marks." Ducky inspected.**

** "Could be." Charlie said, "Anyways you guys will be staying wherever Carlisle Cullen puts you. He's got lots of houses in the woods and he's a great doctor."**

** "Alright. Tony and McGee, you stay here and look at the crime scene report and anything you can fine out about the guy and what happened. Ducky, you and Palmer stay here and look at the body. I will call and tell you where we are staying. Ziva, Abby your with me. We're going to the Cullen's." Gibbs ordered.**

** They all nodded.**

** "I have the directions here." Charlie handed the piece of paper to Gibbs.**


	7. Find Him

**Chapter 6:Find Him**

** "Must find him, must find him." I told myself as I walked along. I kept telling myself that over and over.**

** Gibbs slowed at the sigh of Janine.**

** "Hey, what are you doing?" Ziva asked as she rolled down the window.**

** "Must find him, must find him." She repeated.**

** Ziva and Gibbs shared a look. Abby pushed the door open, making Gibbs stop the car. Abby went around to the front of Janine's view.**

** A shadow figure blocked me from going any further.**

** "Who are you looking for?" The figure asked. the voice was of woman. Her friendly voice reminded me of someone.**

** "Him." I answered to be polite.**

** "Whose him?" She asked.**

** "Him."**

** "Where do you live?" She asked.**

** "Don't care. Must find him." I was a little annoyed from this person, whose keeping me from find him.**

** "Let's take her to the Cullen's." A man's voice said.**

** I looked over at a car. There were two shadows in the car.**

** Cullen's? Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice... Jasmine.**

** I blacked out.**


	8. Worry

**Chapter 7: Worry**

** I woke up in a familiar living room. The Cullen's and unknown, sniff, humans.**

** The man had grey hair and well that was all my vision let me see. There were two beautiful women. They both had black hair and dark eyes. One had gothic make up and hair was pinned in pigtails. the other girls hair was in a pony tail and with the tone of her skin color, she looked like she was from a different country.**

** "She's away." I heard Edward's voice.**

** I was scared, nothing seemed right. My vision was a little fuzzy, my body was sore, my head hurt, and I felt like I haven't slept in a week.**

** "Edward." I said, my voice broke and tears streaming down my face.**

** I felt someone pull me onto their lap and hold me.**

** "Call Marcus and Selene." I heard Carlisle. He was the one holding me.**

** "Carlisle." I chocked.**

** "Shuuu." Carlisle rocked and soothed.**

** My vision was still slightly fuzzy, but my head ach was gone. I was now processing more what was going on.**

** I looked up at Carlisle, "I'm sorry."**

** He didn't say anything, just studied me.**

** "What made you break down?" He asked me.**

** I would rarely ever cry or show any emotion like this. If ever only if front of my parents, but mostly Jasmine.**

** "I was scared." I confessed. "My head was pounding, I felt like I hadn't slept in a week and my vision is a little blurry. I'm fine now."**

** "Your vision is blurry, you are not fine." Edward said.**

** I didn't comment.**

** "Do you remember anything before you woke?" Rosalie asked.**

** I shook my head, "All I remember is falling asleep in my bed."**

** "It's when she k..." Jasmine stopped. Everyone was looking at her, "Called home yesterday. Before hand with the hike, she blacked out and when I finally spoke, she came out of it."**

** "Yeah, all I remember is picking up a scent." **_**Blood.**_** I thought. **_**Human blood.**_** "Everything came clear when I heard Jasmine judging my... behavior."**

** "Wait, you guys were in the woods when Deputy Aronald was killed?" The woman with a ponytail asked.**

** "I don't know." I said, "Who are you?"**

** "Oh, I'm Ziva David." She introduced.**

** "Abby." The Goth girl said.**

** "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

** "There the agents from NCIS." Edward said.**

** I felt myself stiffen. **_**Jasmine, you could have caused major trouble.**_** I thought. Of course, Jasmine could have just erased their memories. That's her abilities. She can create and take away memories.**

** For a complete second, I thought that maybe she had erased my memories, but I dismissed it. She wouldn't have, plus, she wasn't with me last night.**

** I didn't have a power. According to mom and dad, was still developing, but I never once believed them. They had been telling me that all my life. Jasmine got her power when she was born, like her mother.**

** I took myself off of Carlisle's lap, wanting to stop being the center of attention. That's why I was the "dark" one and Jasmine was the lightly perky one.**

** The door to the Cullen house opened. My mom and dad was in the room in less then a second.**

** "Thank God." Mom said. She was about to me to me, then noticed that I was in my "don't put me in the center of attention or there's going to be trouble" mood. So she stopped.**

** "You had us worried sick." Dad said. "Where have you been?"**

** "No idea." I answered imminently.**

** "What?" Mom asked.**

** "Let me explained, Selene." Carlisle told the entire story.**

** "Oh dear." My mom said.**

** Great, I was still the center of attention. Ugh, this is going to go on forever. God help me.**

** "Maybe we should tell her." Dad said.**

** "What? Now?" Mom looked at me, then sighed.**

** "Your right, honey." She then spoke to me. "I'm pregnant."**

** Silence filled the room.**

**the girl with pigtails spoke first, "Congratulations."**

** "Thank you." My mom said.**

** "How come you never told me." I asked.**

** "Well, we wanted to see if you noticed all the signs." Mom said.**

** "But the thing is he's growing faster in the who then you did. Much faster." Dad said.**

** "He?" Ziva asked.**

** "He's a boy." Mom said.**

** "Here that, Jan?" Jasmine asked. She was the only one allowed to call me that. "Your getting a baby brother."**

** That's when everyone went off. Everyone went over to my mom and started congratulating her. I was left invisible. No one noticed me anymore. It was strange. I always wanted to be left alone and now that I was completely invisible, it hurt. It hurt way too much for me to stand. I wasn't ever aware that my vision was back to normal and that everything stopped hurting. No one would noticed if I left and never came back...**


	9. AN 2

I see there is a lot of confusion, so why don't you send me your questions and i'll use them in the next chapters.

thanks ^.^


End file.
